Sehun's Sasaeng Fans
by icedmailou
Summary: Sehun adalah seorang pengidap kanker, Jongin itu pasien traumatis yang mendekati gila, dan Chanyeol sering membentur dinding. [exo; kaihun, chanhun]


**Sehun's Sasaeng Fans**

" _Look, a new toy_." Pandangan Sehun mengikuti ke mana arah yang dimaksud oleh temannya, ke sebuah figur pria yang berjalan ke kafetaria dengan didampingi oleh seorang perawat. Pria itu berjalan begitu hati-hati, penuh ketakutan, seolah kini orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya siap untuk menerkam kapan saja. Kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam, tidak ingin melihat ke sekitarnya. Tangan yang kurus kering itu mencengkram lengan perawat itu terlalu erat, sehingga sang perawat cukup kesulitan untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Dia terlihat sangat buruk." Sehun berkomentar, separuh peduli separuh tidak.

Teman Sehun itu menghentikan kegiatan melahap sarapannya seketika, ia menoleh pada Sehun, menatapnya terkejut. " _What_? Dia terlihat tampan menurutku! Bahkan kalau kau pernah melihat wajahnya dari dekat, kau pasti akan merasa sedang dihadapkan dengan wajah seorang pangeran."

"Uh, bukan itu maksudku."

" _He looks so ... fine to me_."

Sehun juga ikut menghentikan kegiatan makannya, kemudian menatap teman yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya. Kim Junmyeon. Pandangan Junmyeon yang mengarah ke pria itu mengawang. Mungkin ia kini sedang membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi pada dirinya dan si pasien baru di kehidupan nyata.

"Dari tadi kau terus membahasnya, _you like him_?"

" _Gosh_ , ke mana saja kau?!" seru Junmyeon histeris yang terus terang saja membuat Sehun merasa agak tidak nyaman. Karena Junmyeon berbicara seolah dialah yang paling mengetahui pria baru itu. Ditambah lagi nada suara bicaranya yang begitu _annoying_. "Apa kautahu? Perawat di sini bahkan berlomba untuk bisa menjaganya tiap hari."

" _Wow_."

"Keren, bukan?"

" _Ew!_ Tidak. Sama. Sekali. Apa perawat di rumah sakit ini semurah itu?"

Spontan Junmyeon membekap mulut Sehun dengan tangannya. " _Ssshh_! Kauingin mati?! Bertingkah layaknya orang yang sedang sekarat. Ingat? Kau ini pengidap kanker."

 _Oh, benar ..., pengidap kanker._

"Uh, lagi pula kenapa harus kanker? Terlalu klise, kita bukan sedang membuat roman yang tragis." Sehun mendelik pada Junmyeon, kemudian kembali lanjut menghabiskan sarapannya yang terasa ... ya, tidak lebih buruk dari mi instan yang dulu hampir setiap hari dikonsumsinya.

Sembari melahap suap demi suap hidangan miliknya, ia kembali teringatkan dengan mengapa ia berakhir di rumah sakit ini bersama Junmyeon—rekan kerjanya. Sehun dan Junmyeon sekarang ini sedang melakukan penyamaran di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Gangnam demi menggali informasi mengenai kasus pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan oleh pegawai di rumah sakit ini yang belakang ini begitu marak dibicarakan. Tidak hanya pelecehan seksual, pembunuhan juga pernah terjadi beberapa kali. Dan hal yang paling menarik adalah menurut bukti serta informasi yang ada, semua kriminalitas yang terjadi dilakukan oleh satu orang yang sama. Menarik namun mengerikan.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Sehun mengambil sehelai tisu dari kantung piyamanya, kemudian membersihkan noda-noda makanan yang melekat di sekitar mulut tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia berdiri, siap meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Sehun, temani aku menjaga 'si pangeran' di sini!"

"Nikmati pemandangannya sendiri saja." Sehun memberikan sebuah senyum manis palsu pada Junmyeon sebelum kemudian melangkah jauh dari rekan kerjanya tersebut. Dalam perjalanan keluar kafetaria, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh para pasien rumah sakit. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang ditemani oleh perawatnya masing-masing, ada juga yang seperti Junmyeon dan Sehun—begitu mandiri, bahkan terlalu mandiri untuk pasien yang diketahui sedang sakit parah kemudian keluyuran tanpa didampingi oleh siapa pun. Sehun rasanya ingin merutuki kebodohan penyamarannya, _bagaimana bisa seorang pengidap kanker dapat leluasa berkeliaran di kafetaria dan mengkonsumsi apa pun yang diinginkan?_

Semua penyamaran buruk yang tidak mudah tertangkap ini berterima kasih kepada orang-orang penting di rumah sakit yang mau diajak bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Langkah santai Sehun tiba-tiba terhentikan oleh seseorang yang berjalan seperti secara sengaja ke arahnya, mereka pun berbenturan. Untungnya ada sebuah meja di samping Sehun, jadi ia tidak jatuh dan mendarat di lantai. Kalau Sehun jatuh keras ke lantai, bisa-bisa ia tidak harus lagi menyamar sebagai pasien rumah sakit ini.

"Ow!" tangan Sehun dengan sigap memegangi sudut meja di sampingnya, menahan tubuhnya.

"Oh! M-maaf, aku t-tidak sengaja ..."

 _Ah_. Si Pria Gagap, Park Chanlie.

Pria yang juga pasien di rumah sakit ini yang sulit untuk berbicara dengan benar dan lancar. Ia diketahui terlahir dengan _Macular Degeneration_ yang menyebabkannya kehilangan sebagian besar pengelihatannya. Pria bertubuh jangkung dengan bola mata yang besar ini sering terlihat membenturkan tubuhnya pada banyak hal, misalnya dinding, pintu kaca, lemari, bahkan orang-orang—seperti Sehun sekarang. Dan ini bukan kali pertama mereka berbenturan.

Saat Sehun mencoba menopang tubuhnya pada sebuah meja, sikutnya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah nampan penuh makanan ke tubuh seseorang—yang kebetulan ... ke tubuh si pria baru yang baru saja Junmyeon bicarakan. Ugh. Kebetulan macam apa ini? Sehun mulai merasa penyamarannya mulai seperti kisah sinema di televisi.

" _Oh My God_ ," Sehun bergumam kesal, malu sekaligus menyesal. Ia tadinya hendak meledakan emosinya pada Chanlie, karena Chanlie cukup sering membuatnya terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Chanlie itu memiliki ketertarikan pada Sehun. Gosipnya Chanlie sering membuatkan beberapa lagu mengenai kasihnya pada Sehun di waktu senjang.

 _Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa ruangan Chanlie sering terdengar riuh oleh suara petikan gitar?_

 _'Ugh, dasar aneh!_ ' Pikir Sehun. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Sehun masih saja sempat teringatkan sedikit informasi mengenai Chanlie.

Sehun menghentikan dirinya sebelum benar-benar meledakan emosi pada Chanlie. Ia memejam matanya erat-erat, membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang pasien rumah sakit bila berada di situasi seperti ini. Bahkan dengan mata terpejam, Sehun dapat merasakan tatapan demi tatapan orang-orang di kafetaria yang mengarah padanya.

"Ow, ow." Sehun memalsukan erang kesakitannya, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya karena merasa malu dipandangi banyak orang. Sehun sempat diam sesaat ketika ia lupa kanker apa yang diidapnya. Mana yang harusnya terasa sakit? Haruskah ia memegangi dadanya atau kepalanya ...?

Pada akhirnya Sehun tetap menunduk, membungkukkan badannya sedikit agar terlihat lebih lemah.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Junmyeon ternyata menghampiri Sehun.

 _Oh, my my,_ sandiwara Junmyeon begitu sempurna. Nada bicaranya terdengar panik, sepanik ketika temanmu sedang kesakitan. Sehun terkadang membenci Junmyeon atas kepandaiannya dalam bersandiwara. " _Are you hurt anywhere_?"

Sehun sempat melirik ke sekitarnya, merasa dipandangi oleh banyak orang. Apa lagi hal ini terjadi melibatkan si pasien baru, rasanya mereka seperti pusat perhatian.

"Ya, aku baik," Sehun lalu memalsukan sebuah batuk, tangannya memegangi dadanya, "b-baik saja." Kemudian mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena,

 _Apa dengan terdorong ke sebuah meja lalu menumpahkan makanan orang lain dapat menyebabkan kambuhnya rasa sakit pengidap kanker?_

Dalam hati, Sehun mengingatkan dirinya untuk nanti mencari lebih jelas di Internet mengenai kanker.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar." Junmyeon membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dengan benar. Sehun yang awalnya terlihat sehat-sehat saja malah menjadi _benar-benar sakit_.

Sakit jiwa, mungkin iya. Karena seluruh sandiwara ini membuat Sehun merasa seperti orang gila.

Sehun menoleh sekilas pada perawat yang mengurusi si pasien baru. Ia sibuk membersihkan noda makanan di pakaian pasiennya dengan sehelai sapu tangan sambil membisikkan, " _It's okay,_ kita bisa mengenakan pakaian yang baru lagi." dengan nada manis kekanak-kanakan yang menjijikan. Kemudian pandangan Sehun bertemu dengan pandangan si pasien baru untuk beberapa saat.

Mereka saling berpandangan, dan,

ketika sepasang pandangan itu bertemu, keduanya memiliki reaksi yang sama, terbelalak.

 _What the fuck_.

 _What._

"Oh Sehun!" kata si pasien baru itu histeris seakan lupa mengenai noda makanan yang mengotori separuh kain pakaiannya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai Sehun, seperti orang gila. "Oh Sehun, kau Sehun, benar? _My Love_!"

 _Apa yang dilakukan Jongin di sini?!_

Nama yang diserukan oleh si pasien baru yang diketahui sebagai Jongin alias mantan kekasih Sehun itu membuat semua orang semakin tertarik untuk menyaksikan mereka. Tak terkecuali Chanlie yang ikut menatap Jongin dan terbelalak.

Kini pandangan Chanlie dan Jongin yang bertemu, mereka berdua terlihat sama-sama terkejut.

 _What._

"Maaf, Jongin ini mengalami kecelakaan dan mendapatkan trauma. Jadi mungkin ia sering berdelusi." Si perawat menjelaskan sambil berusaha untuk menahan Jongin agar tidak menyerang Sehun.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Sehun hanya tetap diam, melanjutkan sandiwaranya. Pikirannya jadi dipenuhi oleh Jongin dan semua hal ini. Ia jadi merasa mual. Jongin mendapatkan trauma? Humor terbaik sepanjang masa.

Seingat Sehun, dua bulan yang lalu ketika ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin, sang mantan kekasih terlihat sangat baik-baik saja. Bahkan bila Jongin mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang mengerikan dan selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut, Sehun pikir Jongin tidak akan mendapatkan trauma dan bahkan akan kembali menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Karena Jongin itu orang yang hidup di lingkungan keras dan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Jongin merupakan seorang pemimpin sebuah mafia terbesar di Gangnam.

 _Yep._ Sehun yang kita ketahui sering menumpas kriminalitas pernah mengencani seorang pemimpin mafia.

"A-ah, Junmyeon, sakit kepalaku memburuk." Suara Sehun dikeraskan sedikit agar dapat didengar oleh orang di sekitarnya, hal ini jadi membuatnya sadar bahwa ia memang seorang aktor yang buruk.

" _You know him_?" Junmyeon berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"Cepat kita perg dari sini." Sehun terdengar bergumam pada Junmyeon, ia pun berinisiatif untuk melangkahkan sendiri kakinya. Tentu, dengan langkah gontai agar tetap terlihat lemah. Sehun terus memijati pelipisnya. "Ah, kepalaku."

"Sehun! Sayangku!" Sehun masih dapat mendengar Jongin berteriak di kafetaria, sungguh memalukan. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan kembali untukmu! Hubungan kita belum selesai!"

Jongin sepertinya mengalami kesulitan ketika ingin mengejar Sehun yang sudah menjauh dari kafetaria, karena kemudian terdengar ia berteriak, "Hey, Park Chanyeol! Jangan halangi jalanku!"

 _Park Chanyeol... siapa? Chanlie?_

 _Chanlie—Chanyeol._ _God_.

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak berpikir yang jauh-jauh. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tetap fokus pada penyamaran yang dilakukan. Chanlie, pasien yang kehilangan sebagian pengelihatannya, yang selalu berpenampilan kuno dan membuat lagu-lagu aneh untuk Sehun itu bukan Park Chanyeol—sang pemimpin sebuah mafia yang merupakan rival Jongin, 'kan?! Chanlie pasti bukan Chanyeol, pasti bukan. Chanyeol itu selalu berpakaian rapi, menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau klasik, dan populer akan penampilannya yang terlihat seksi.

Jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang dikenal cerdas, rumor mengatakan bahwa sudah lebih dari ribuan ensiklopedia yang telah dibacanya. Lagi pula wajah Chanyeol itu sangat bersih, halus, dan ... entahlah pokoknya menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Bukannya seperti wajah Chanlie yang penuh jerawat dan komedo.

Tapi bila dipikir-pikir kembali, wajah Chanyeol dan Chanlie memang cukup mirip— _nope_ , Sehun tidak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Kim Jongin, mantan kekasih Sehun yang diputuskan hubungannya karena terlalu posesif pada Sehun itu sepertinya ... memang Jongin si pasien baru. Nada bicara kekanak-kanakan di balik penampilan maskulinnya menandakan bahwa ia nyatanya benar-benar Jongin yang pernah Sehun kencani. Jongin sangat mudah dikenali karena ia memiliki ciri khas yang selalu melekat pada dirinya. Tampan, kekanak-kanakan, bodoh, sedikit narsis, dan gila.

 _Fuck_. Sepertinya Sehun bertemu dengan mereka berdua lagi.

Namn ia tetap berharap,

Jongin dan Park Chanyeol, kedua orang yang dahulu sempat saling berperang hebat hanya demi merebut hati Sehun itu semoga saja bukan dua idiot yang kini sedang saling beradu mulut di kafetaria rumah sakit ini dan dipandangi seperti orang gila yang sedang bertengkar.

" _Sehun is mine_!" Jongin berteriak di hadapan Chanyeol, ia mendorong bahu pria itu untuk menantangnya.

" _He is mine!_ Aku yang melihatnya di sini pertama kali!"

" _The hell, man,_ semua orang tahu dia kekasihku!"

"Jangan berdelusi, kau mulai seperti orang gila sungguhan!"

Perdebatan sengit itu pun terhentikan segera oleh perawat Jongin yang berseru, "Sudah, sudah! Lebih baik kembali ke kamar masing-masing." Kemudian membawa Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enerjik lagi keluar kafetaria, jalan Jongin juga tertatih seperti Sehun.

" _Uh, I wanna die, I want Sehun ...,_ " Jongin kembali ke mode depresinya. Tubuhnya sengaja melekat erat ke tubuh si perawat, karena menggoda orang adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

Dalam perjalanan, si perawat yang sedang menggandeng lengan Jongin _dengan senang hati_ itu berkata pada Jongin dengan nada pelan seolah Jongin merupakan pasien dengan gangguan jiwa yang berat, "Tuan Kim, Oh Sehun itu sudah tidak ada, kau harus menerima kenyataan dan berhenti mengkhayal tentangnya, hm? Apa pasien yang tadi juga mengalami kecelakaan yang sama denganmu? Kalian sepertinya sempat membahas Oh Sehun yang sama."

Karena Jongin tidak menjawab apa-apa, perawat itu pun kembali berbicara, namun kali ini pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa banyak orang yang jiwanya terganggu akhir-akhir ini? Tapi ini 'kan bukan rumah sakit jiwa— _eh_ , _kenapa aku jadi berbicara pada diri sendiri?!_ "

Jongin masih tidak mengindahkan perawat yang sedang mendampinginya berjalan di lorong menuju kamarnya. Jongin kemudian melihat Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tak disangka, Sehun ternyata membalikkan tubuh hanya karena ingin memeriksa Jongin yang sedang berjalan jauh di belakangnya. Aksi ini pun membuat Jongin tersenyum senang, ia balik menatapi Sehun dan memberinya sebuah kedipan genit.

Sebagai responnya, dari kejauhan Jongin dapat melihat Sehun menggeriap ngeri dan menjerit, "Junmyeon, aku ingin pulang!"

.

 **fin**

* * *

 _bantuin ngilangin wb... hiXxxXxx_


End file.
